The Spring to Follow the Winter
by pussycatwithattitude
Summary: Series 5 speculation. As the drama heats up during Robert and Cora's anniversary party, John is given the chance to fulfil and remind Anna of his promise that no harm will come to her ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is for the Banna Celebration on Tumblr. Obvious Series 5 spoilers here, although a lot of it is speculation (and hopeful longings) but nevertheless, if you're going into Series 5 spoiler-free please avoid this story for now.

A lot of the situations in this fic will not happen in the series, that is apparent now. But as this is fan fiction, I'm going to overlook that. I already changed some of it since we've had more info about the episode from what I'd written originally.

The prompt was '_On the night of the fire in Downton, Anna and John are working late. John saves Anna's life, fulfilling his promise that no harm will come to her again'. _I tried to make it a little more vague in the story summary to avoid spoiling it for anyone.

This will be three chapters long, and should all be posted within several days of each other. I'm going to try and get them all posted before I head back to Uni next Wednesday, they're almost all edited now.

**Disclaimer: **As with all of my _Downton Abbey _stories, I do not own any of the characters. Those sadly belong to Julian Fellowes.

* * *

**The Spring to Follow the Winter**

It was just another ordinary morning. Well, almost ordinary. John awoke earlier that morning than he usually would, having had another night where sleep had mostly eluded him. He was no stranger to insomnia, but recently his lack of sleep had been for entirely different reasons to those he had suffered in and after Africa and prison. He had managed an hour or so here and there last night, but that was all. He had lain awake for a long time watching her – Anna – as she slept: the way her face looked so utterly at peace, the steady rise and fall of her chest and the way small strands of hair would fall free from the ribbon and across her forehead.

His wife was beautiful. He had known that ever since he had first laid eyes on her, the first time he had come to the Abbey as a new, hopeful valet looking for honest work. She had captivated him from the start – not just through her looks, it was that appreciation that came to him more as time passed by – through the way she would be gentle and compassionate to all, and how in a sea of prejudice she had come to his aid more than once, defending his right to work. She had been the one to greet him with a warm smile upon his swift return after it had been feared he would leave. From then he knew they would become close friends.

As John watched his wife sleep, he was reminded once more of their wedding night. He had undertaken a similar ritual that night, watching her sleep as his eyes attempted to store these sights to memory, not being sure when the newly married couple would be given this privilege again. Earlier that day after leaving the register office in Ripon, both of them had thought even this was a bridge too far. But they had been happily proved wrong after Lady Mary had organised them such a thoughtful gift. Anna had shifted that night from lying in his arms to having flipped onto her stomach, one hand underneath the pillow. He had noticed how her breasts were crushed against the mattress, and he had swallowed in order to suppress his desire for her, something which he knew would not be abated for a while to come. Instead, he focused on the plains of her back, the vast expanse of pale, milky skin which was on display as the duvet had been pushed down during the night.

As John remembered the memory he smiled to himself, noticing now how Anna slept in his arms and nowhere else. For a long time after the concert, the two had slept on their own sides of the bed, but once Anna was comfortable again, John welcomed her into his arms at night and there she had stayed. It had become once more a comfort of sorts to both of them. One of the few that the pair had been allowed to enjoy after that monster had taken so much of the joy from their lives for such a long time. Their marital relations had resumed a few months ago – both had been beyond nervous, but had taken it in their stride. He allowed Anna to set the pace now for all of their love-making, and as he reminded her often, he could live without this side to their relationship if she thought she might never be ready again.

But Anna had been insistent. She wanted to resume that part of their lives again. It would be the perfect revenge to carry on with their lives as if they had not been completely destroyed by that night. And he could tell she was telling him the truth. The scars may have healed on her skin, but he could always tell through her eyes. This time there was no doubt.

Not for the first time John admired the strength of his wife. She had come through so much in life, not unscathed but stronger, and surely that was the most important thing. Scars came as part of the package in life, but the manner in which a person can come through the darkness and into the light spoke testament to their character. Their lives were not entirely free of clouds now, there was no eternal sunlight. It was only the night before last that Anna had suffered another nightmare, waking John as she thrashed around and attempted to escape her fears. They had both come to the conclusion that the current house party, albeit a small one, might have set off unwanted memories. John knew these would never go away, and that they would creep upon them unawares. It had been like this with his nightmares about Africa, and it could have been set off by anything. The clinking of cutlery up at the Abbey could sometimes bear resemblance to the artillery fire and would send John into an uncomfortable sweat, and more than once he had needed to leave at a mealtime to stand outside and get some fresh air.

No. No one could ever escape their past, but they could begin to leave it behind and pave a way for their future.

John liked to imagine he and Anna were doing that now. They had spoken about their future together, if a little vaguely, and the little hotel had been mentioned, as well as the prospect of a little family. It was still a lifelong dream of theirs. A dream that the pair were slowly making their way towards. One step and one day at a time.

John smiled to himself at the thought, never having imagined he would have been lucky enough to even consider the prospect of a family, never mind a wife as perfect as Anna.

Speaking of, John felt her rouse in his arms, groaning lightly as she was prone to do in a morning, covering her eyes with her hands as if to shield the sunlight and allow herself just a few more minutes to sleep.

"Good morning," John greeted her, his voice still thick with sleep.

Anna mumbled something about it being too early to constitute a good morning, and John chuckled. Anna stretched, pulling away from his arms momentarily, lifting her arms above her head as her back clicked, a loud sigh being released from her lips.

"How did you sleep?" John asked once Anna had risen to a sitting position in bed, the sheets having fallen and pooled around her waist. She stretched her arms once moved, covered by her nightgown, and turned to smile at her husband.

"Better," was her simple response. It was all the confirmation John needed.

He smiled and reached across to sweep a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Perhaps," Anna continued, the tone of her voice lifting as she leaned slightly towards him. "I can show you just how much better I feel."

John noticed that her eyes had darkened slightly, and suddenly those words had an entirely different meaning. He shuddered at the thought, and helplessly nodded as her lips leaned across and captured his in a searing kiss.

He was helpless as Anna took the initiative and straddled his waist, her nightgown bunching up around her waist. Her hands were everywhere, her fingers were numbly opening the buttons of his night shirt and her lips were against his neck. He blindly moved his hands up and down her sides, and after being given permission he lifted the hem of her nightgown up and over her head, revealing the perfect expanse of her body. He let out a moan, as he seemed to always do at the sight of her body, and he leaned his head up as far as he could to pepper her chest with kisses. Anna leaned down to help him, all the while attempting to remove his clothing.

Neither could find it in themselves to care about the time right now, both too wrapped up in each other. Time stopped for no one in life, and both Anna and John had vowed to make the most of every minute from here on in.

* * *

As it happened, they were only a little late for work. They hurried through the back door around half an hour after they usually would arrive and managed to remove their coats and enter the hall without detection.

However, as Anna reached for a piece of almost-cold toast from the table, Thomas entered the hall behind them, alongside Mrs Hughes, Jimmy, two maids and a couple of the hall boys.

"Blimey, this is late for you two. What took you so long?" Thomas asked indignantly, although both could tell he hardly cared. The under-butler took a seat in the rocking chair and opened the paper, watching them for a response expectantly.

"_Misplaced the house key."_

"_The alarm didn't go off." _

Anna and John responded at the same time, and once they had realised their mistake, blushed. Mrs Hughes seemed to understand immediately too, as did Thomas and Jimmy, the latter who snickered whilst Thomas simply shook his head and muttered something under his breath about the joys of married bliss.

In order to avoid further embarrassment, Anna turned to Mrs Hughes and promptly changed the subject, "Have they rung yet?"

"Lady Mary just now. I was about to go up for you." Mrs Hughes explained. "No sign of His Lordship yet. No doubt tired out from last night."

Both of them nodded at the observation of the housekeeper, and Anna hurried off to tend to Lady Mary.

Mrs Hughes was right. The family were currently hosting a small house party to celebrate the upcoming thirty-fifth wedding anniversary of Lord and Lady Grantham. A few of their friends had been invited, along with Charles Blake at the request of Mary, and a surprise had come in the shape of a friend of Lady Rose's from London. Lord Grantham and Lady Grantham had been up after dinner for as long as usual, if not a little longer because of their guests, but the servants could assume that they had remained awake for a while longer after retiring the previous night...

Bates took a seat at the table, fixing himself a cup of tea as Miss Baxter entered the hall and sat across from him. She smiled and greeted the valet, immediately enquiring as to whether he was all right. Bates smiled and indulged the lady's maid in the conversation, Miss Baxter was nice and both he and Anna were fond of her – at least more than they had been with Miss O'Brien and Edna. Although she seemed to be under the thumb of Thomas, and both husband and wife were eager to discover why, both felt comfortable talking to her.

It was not long after that until Lord and Lady Grantham rung, sending both of the servants upstairs.

* * *

The day passed in a flurry – nothing out of the ordinary happening – although Bates had not managed to catch Anna for more than a few minutes at luncheon. Lady Mary had decided to go out for a walk with Charles and baby George – although he was quickly growing, no longer a baby – which meant that Anna had to find the right clothes and boots. They also arrived back earlier than expected after an unexpected shower of rain, and then Anna had to take the clothes to the laundry room straight away to ensure that none of them stained.

It was approaching nightfall and the dinner when John could finally have a conversation with his wife. She sat at the table beside him and asked about his day. He replied that Lord Grantham had simply had a quiet day with friends, whereas Anna sighed and regaled the tales of her day.

"Take it easy for a while." John recommended, reaching across to take her cup and add some more sugar to her tea. He knew she liked it sweeter when she needed to calm down and rest.

John watched as Anna smiled, realising that she had a moment to sit down and take her cup of tea. But then he watched as her features changed, realisation suddenly dawning upon her.

"I forgot, I left some of her stockings upstairs. And some of her laundry. I needed to mend them."

"Can't it wait?" John asked, concerned.

Anna shook her head. "I was in a rush to come back down," she explained briefly. "She wanted the new nightgown too. Better to do it now. Then we can leave earlier later." She turned and smiled at him, hoping that he would understand.

He did, of course. But he still worried about her.

John resigned himself to a nod of the head and watched as she left to go back upstairs. He sighed quietly, contemplating that Anna really needed to slacken her work load soon. It would do her no good to be getting increasingly tired and overworked. Perhaps he could speak to Mrs Hughes about it, she usually understood and actively persuaded Anna with these matters. She would only make herself ill if she carried on this way. But hopefully things would lessen up after this week and everything got back to usual.

Mr Carson then entered the room, flustered, and called out, "Madge, Lady Edith has retired early. Could you go and see to her?"

"Why could you not have sent Jimmy down to tell us that?" Mrs Hughes asked from her seat after everyone else had sat down too, evidently the housekeeper being concerned with the bright red face of the butler.

Mr Carson fixed the housekeeper with a look before turning on his heel and heading back upstairs to regulate the dinner himself.

* * *

"That will be all, thank you, Madge."

Edith Crawley let out a large sigh as the maid left her bedroom. She flung herself down onto her bed, and slowly let the tears begin to fall.

Her heart ached for her daughter. Marigold was only at the farm close by, but somehow being so close to her daughter felt like she was further away. The weight of the secret was beginning to show in her eyes, and Tom had asked more than once about her welfare, including her mother and father asking themselves.

But she could not reveal her secret. How could she? To reveal that her bastard child – although she shivered at even the thought of calling her daughter by that label, although that would be her name if word got out in the village and amongst upper society – was living with a local farmer, that she had lied to her parents and gone abroad with Aunt Rosamund to deliver the child, and only because she had slept with Michael in London, to which he had then disappeared in Germany whilst hoping to ascertain citizenship so he could divorce his lunatic wife and marry her.

It all sounded like a mad Brontë novel.

Edith was surprised that her grandmother knew all about it, and supported her through it. In the past, she would have thought that Granny would have been the least supportive of them all.

Edith picked up her current book from the nightstand and began to open to her latest page, despite being blinded by her tears.

But despite all of it, Edith could never regret her choices. She had a daughter whom she loved, and even if she could only manage snatches of moments with her whilst Mrs Drew was out, she would still take them in a heartbeat.

She just wished she could tell her family. She still wished things could be different – that Marigold could live here, with her two cousins Sybil and George, where her family could surround her and love her. She could imagine a perfect life. And then that perfect life could be made even better if Michael would return, and then the three of them could be a proper family. They could go away somewhere nobody knew them and start again with their daughter.

But the thought of what seemed to be the impossible only threw Edith into another fit of tears.

Distraught, Edith threw the book to her side and away from the bed, letting her head fall into her hands as she sobbed in anguish.

But as the book flew away from the bed, it landed part inside the fireplace on top of the grate, and part off. The edge of the book caught fire, the weight then tipping it forward and onto the floor.

The slight noise did not alarm Edith just yet.

It was only when the flames from the book caught the chair situated beside the fireplace, and consequently began to spread that Edith looked up.

* * *

Anna sighed and flung the new nightgown over the furnished chair that Lady Mary kept near her fire, letting it warm before she would come back upstairs from dinner. Anna had no clue when she would be back upstairs, and although she was not entirely meant to and would usually do it downstairs, she began to take out the stockings that needed mending, and in the meantime searched for the rest, and started to mend them there, having brought her things up with her.

Whilst she yearned for a rest, she knew that going back downstairs would only mean being distracted, either by the conversations happening in the hall or by John. Not that she minded his distractions. But she would rather have more time to themselves later that night, and also in the near future, which could be achieved if she started and finished most of this now. She was usually organised and meticulous with her work, but recently her head had been everywhere but her work.

Anna could feel her head begin to ache slightly now, probably from the rushing around that day, but she pushed it aside and continued to work. She could get a powder for it later. She became entirely focused on her work, losing herself into her own little world. She perched herself by the window, ensuring that there was no one outside to see her and continued to mend the stockings, unaware of the dangers growing close by.

* * *

_Coming up: The alarm is raised and an evacuation begins, but amongst the panic Bates realises that Anna is still missing._

* * *

**A/N (2): **I also have no idea where Edith's room is in relation to Mary, but for the purposes of this story they are close by. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the response, I'm glad you're liking the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. This is shorter than the other chapters, but I hope the next one will make up for it. The final should be up some time on Tuesday. Disclaimer is the same as before. Thanks again to testship for the help with these.

* * *

**The Spring to Follow the Winter**

Edith was panting as she ran down the stairs and into the dining room, her nightgown trailing behind her, the rim whipping up around her calves. To any spectator, she looked like a ghoulish figure sweeping down the grand staircase, a flourish of white moving so quickly that it became an entirely blurred vision. She barged through the dining room door, now breathless, only to be faced with the rather shocked and confused expressions of her family and the close friends that had been invited for the weekend as all of them took in her state and appearance.

Her grandmother looked the most aghast, her back straightening in its posture and her mouth hanging open a little before she managed to say,

"Have we all gone mad, or is that Edith?" the Dowager Countess turned to her son.

But before Lord Grantham could respond, Edith blurted out, "There's a fire!"

Now Lord Grantham spluttered the wine back into his glass and stood to his feet. "A fire? Where?"

Edith looked as though she was almost in tears, her hands clutched together in front of her stomach, "In my bedroom. It's spreading."

"Right, everyone out," Lord Grantham instructed sharply, instinctively grabbing Isis' collar.

"In your room?" Mary blurted out, instantly standing herself. Her mind was reeling. "We must raise the alarm with Nanny Rose."

Mary stood up and threw her napkin down, instantly moving towards the door, intent on heading up the stairs.

"I can come with you," Charles Blake offered, throwing down his napkin too. Tom was currently out having dinner in the village with the schoolteacher Miss Bunting.

As the two of them left the dining room, the rest of the party began to evacuate too. Edith dutifully took the arm of her grandmother and helped her outside, listening to the odd chiding comment about her appearance downstairs in a nightgown of all articles of clothing.

As Robert watched his family and guests leave the dining hall to evacuate, he turned to Carson, "Raise the alarm downstairs, and get everyone out. I can phone for the fire service, but it will have to come from York so it may be a while."

Carson nodded dutifully and set off downstairs whilst Lord Grantham took Isis outside before promptly going to inspect the fire and its extent. He thought about calling the fire service first, but thought that he should inspect the damage first and see whether it could be extinguished by their hands. However, one look inside the bedroom told Robert that he would not be able to extinguish this fire with a few buckets of water.

He swallowed nervously and promptly turned on his heel, and he was about to descend the stairs when Mary and Charles came bursting out of the nursery, each holding one of the children with Nanny behind them, a panicked look across their faces as they regarded the smoke already bellowing out from underneath the door.

"Is it bad?" Mary asked, alarmed.

"I need to telephone for the fire service."

"We couldn't extinguish it ourselves?" Charles asked, shifting a tired and frightened Sybbie in his arms.

"No, it's too far gone." Robert shook his head and then promptly shooed them all downstairs and went to the telephone.

* * *

"Alice, can you go and check the fireplace in Miss Travelle's room while we wait for them to finish dinner?" Mrs Hughes instructed the housemaid, the alarm still to be raised downstairs.

Miss Travelle was the friend of Lady Rose staying over at the house, and Ellie the new scullery maid had found she had a few problems and difficulties with lighting the fires recently. The housekeeper wanted to ensure that the house was running efficiently, especially considering the current celebrations. And if that meant a little extra work for the housemaids whilst Ivy's replacement settled in, then so be it. Usually Anna was on hand to assist in any ways she could – she often offered to help, even though some of the tasks were far below her station now – but recently she had been looking even more tired than usual, a little paler, and Mrs Hughes cautiously wondered if her nightmares had resurfaced. She did hope that was not the case. The poor girl had suffered enough in recent years to still be plagued with constant nightmares of that foul creature and the liberties he had taken.

Alice nodded and hurried off, however she was stopped on the staircase by an anxious looking Mr Carson who quickly blurted out, "Everybody out! Quick! There's a fire in Lady Edith's room."

All of the servants stopped for a moment in shock, before the rush began and everyone began to stream out of the hall and through the back door to the courtyard and out to the front of the house.

Bates stood by the hall entrance and ushered everyone outside, although his apparent chivalry was for one reason only. He kept his eyes peeled for Anna, and when the hall had almost dispersed with no sign, he voiced his concerns as he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, "Anna? Where's Anna?"

"I'm sure I saw her go outside." One of the hall boys interjected.

Mrs Hughes reached across and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Or she might have heard the family raise the alarm and gone with them. Let's go outside and check."

Bates nodded, knowing that the housekeeper was talking sense. There was no use waiting here when Anna could be waiting for him outside the house with everyone else. He swallowed and nodded, following the lead of Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson as they checked all of the rooms once more and ensured there was no one left inside before evacuating the house themselves.

Everyone was gathered around the front of the Abbey, all stood together regardless of class and social standings. Lord Grantham was now outside having telephoned the fire service in York – who would be sending an engine now, but it would still be another hour or so before it arrived – and immediately approached Carson to inform him of the matters.

Tom Branson had returned from his dinner out with Miss Sarah Bunting in the village, and at the sight of the house – and the flames appearing at one of the front windows – immediately crossed the driveway and took little Sybbie into his arms, being sure to thank Charles and Mary profusely.

Meanwhile, all of the servants had gathered into a large group on the front drive way, all of them looking up in horror at the windows that were beginning to light up because of the flames.

However, one of the servants had no eyes for the house, and was instead frantically searching the crowd. Bates turned sharply – this way and that – his eyes searching for Anna. When he could see no sign of her, he looked across at Mrs Hughes, who was already seeking to make eye contact with him. Their eyes met, and suddenly their worst fears were confirmed.

Bates had no time to think as he turned sharply on his heel, ignoring the biting pain in his knee as he started to run back towards the house and front door.

He was about to rush back inside when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, Bates looked at the figure with an incredulous expression, and opened his mouth when he saw that it was His Lordship.

"Bates, you are not to go in there." Robert instructed, strengthening the hold on the shoulder of his valet.

Bates would not take this as an answer, and sharply turned, pulling away from his touch as he let out a strangled, anguished cry, "Anna is still in there."

A frightening look of realisation crossed over the face of Robert, and he instantly responded, "Then you will not go in there alone."

An understanding passed between the old comrades, and both of them then sharply turned and promptly entered back into the house together, taking no regard of the shouts behind them from the rest of the family and servants.

* * *

Anna brought her hand up to the back of her neck, rubbing it as she sighed loudly, feeling herself begin to heat up.

She frowned as she heard a loud crash from outside the bedroom, followed by a series of voices and then a period of silence. Anna simply shook her head, imagining it to be a raucous between some of the guests – a lot of them could become quite merry, and consequently loud, after the wine on offer over dinner. She looked back down at her mending, becoming quite content with the work she had completed.

Anna began to think about an early night – hopefully. However, as she started to lose herself in her own imaginings, she started to smell something odd.

Anna frowned, and approached the bedroom door, becoming slightly alarmed at the orange glow from beneath the door. Slowly, she opened it, and audibly gasped as she saw the fire.

It had spread from Lady Edith's bedroom and into the corridor, blocking her path out of the bedroom.

Her heart began to thump rapidly.

Her breathing became shallow.

Anna thought quickly and slammed the door closed, immediately rushing over to the window and opening it for air. She was shaking as she fell to the floor underneath it, and like she had done in the past when she had suffered from anxiety and a flashback, she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her head rocking forward and back. This had become a common practice for her after the attack, and although these were a rarer occurrence now, she would still suffer from the odd one when she least expected it.

She began to sob quietly, attempting to keep her breathing at a regular rate. In the back of her mind she thought she could hear loud voices outside, some calling her name, it sounded like Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes, but she was far too paralysed with fear to even contemplate moving from the floor.

Suddenly, a sharp memory from her past flashed into her mind.

A fire in her childhood home. In the barn. Her brother had come screaming. Her mother had started screaming for her father. That was all she could hear. The screaming.

Suddenly, it was replaced by her own screaming.

She was in the boot room. She was helpless. He was looming over her.

Anna clutched at her arms, attempting to fight against her flashbacks.

She wanted John.

She _needed _John.

She called out for him.

* * *

The fire had spread upstairs once Robert and John had reached the top of the stairs. Robert gasped at the sight of his beloved home in such a state, and in the back of his mind he longed for the fire service to arrive soon.

"She will be in Lady Mary's room." Bates gasped, turning and heading in that direction.

The flames were building around them, becoming all the more frightening as the two men began to take off their jackets and swat at the fire, using them as a shield.

John coughed as the smoke began to fill his lungs. He was about to call out for Anna when he heard her scream his name.

He felt chills down his spine, and he closed his eyes at the painful sound.

As the old comrades approached the bedroom door, John could faintly hear sounds of Anna choking. Unable to stop himself, he shouted out,

"Anna!"

* * *

_Coming up: John, Anna and Robert make it outside just as the fire service arrive and everyone must rally together in the aftermath._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for the response, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy the last instalment, this chapter really is wishful thinking. But I'd planned and written most of this before we had most of the info for episode 1. I hope you all enjoy the episode on Sunday!

* * *

**The Spring to Follow the Winter**

John began to charge down at the door, but Robert got there first, having no physical impediment to stop his run. He charged at the door with his shoulder and reached for the door handle too, swinging it open as it almost came off at the hinges at the force. Smoke was beginning to fill the bedroom as they entered, although the open window was helping its cause.

Anna looked up as she heard the commotion, her eyes searching frantically for John. She shrieked as her eyes found a figure that was not him, but soon enough her husband had followed behind, and within seconds he was over to her at the window, sweeping her into his arms as she cried hysterically into his shoulder.

"Oh, John," Anna cried, clutching at him.

"You're all right," John reassured her, choking slightly. "We have you now."

"Bates, we must move quickly." Robert interjected, still stood beside the doorway and looking on at the fire with a concerned expression.

John turned and met the eyes of his employer. He promptly nodded his head, and without giving Anna the chance to argue with him, he scooped her into his arms and covered her with his jacket. Had the adrenaline not been pumping through his veins, John would have felt the biting pain in his knee return, having discarded his cane downstairs for the purpose of speed, although he would be paying for it dearly a little later on.

But Anna could not find it in herself to argue, and simply turned her head into his chest, stifling her frightened cries.

"Bates, come on!" Robert shouted, bringing his jacket up to shield them once more from the flames and the even more dangerous smoke.

They all made their way along the gallery, a little slower than before, but were suddenly thwarted as the door to Lady Edith's bedroom collapsed. Bates turned his back on the door quickly, his instincts not having left him, and he braced himself against the impact. However, when it did not come, he turned, surprised, and saw that His Lordship had bore the brunt of the collapse. He looked in anguish, but after a moment he managed to side-step and avoided the further collapse.

In a flash John was back in Africa. The heat reminded him of the sun scorched plains, the sweat on his brow and beneath the thick uniform. He was reminded of the shouting – the sounds he could faintly hear in the distance now, from outside – and then the sound of gunfire. He flinched as his body moved instinctively in front of Lord Grantham, the searing pain in his knee before he felt himself fall unconscious. The pain had not lasted long – at least not until he had woken again. His body had been keen to spare him of that.

"_Bates_!"

For a moment he was still there.

And then he felt a large hand grab his shoulder.

John opened his eyes and visibly shook himself.

Lord Grantham was looking at him, eyes wide in terror as he urged his valet to move forwards with him. He was shouting something, John could see his lips moving, but his ears had blocked out the sound. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart, the ferocity of the flames building around them, and the soft whimpers of Anna in his arms.

He looked down, and John was suddenly pulled from his state. The valet looked back up at his employer, his friend, and he hurried after him. The three of them managed to work their way through the flames, Lord Grantham being the one to bat away the dangers and shield them as best as he could with his suit jacket and before long the three of them were descending the stairs.

Thankfully the fire had not reached the stairs yet, and once the three had reached this point, they could almost breathe normally.

John wasted no more time to get them both outside, following behind Robert closely. To their delight, the sounds of the fire engines could be heard approaching outside. He was too focused on getting Anna outside, but otherwise John would have seen Lord Grantham visibly relax his shoulders at the sound, even though – as he suspected – this would be only part of the way to fixing his beloved home and life's work.

Mrs Hughes immediately approached the couple once they were outside, mothering Anna instantly, feeling her forehead and attempting to talk to her. Anna was weary, but she managed to open her eyes and turn away from his chest.

"I'm fine," Anna croaked.

"Well, Doctor Clarkson is here, so he can be the judge of that." Mrs Hughes instructed strictly. Bates released Anna from his arms reluctantly, although he was suddenly aware of the pain in his knee. He kept an arm around her shoulder, finding that he could not have cared less what everyone else thought, propriety be damned.

At this moment Cora was happily embracing Robert, so Bates could not find it in himself to care as he turned Anna in his arms and held her tightly to him. They were the subject of attention everywhere, but no one could find it in themselves to care. Even if Mr Carson was shocked at the visible displays of affection, he said nothing, he too just relieved to see all three of them out of the house safely. John whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I was so worried. I thought we might not find you in time."

John rambled, and Anna instantly drew herself away from his chest to look up at her husband and smile weakly. She patted his chest through his smoke-covered shirt, letting her thumb rest there for a little while longer, stroking there and finding some comfort in the closeness between them.

"But you did," Anna croaked once more. She was unable to say more, still coughing slightly from the smoke inhalation, but the look in her eyes told John that she was more than grateful for him saving her.

Anna pulled him closer to her once more and did not pull apart until Mrs Hughes had bustled over with Doctor Clarkson, insisting that he check on them both.

* * *

Within ten minutes the fire service had arrived and the recovery process had begun. Anna and John had been sat on one of the benches a little away from the house with Doctor Clarkson when the vehicles had driven past. They watched on helplessly, their breathing slowly beginning to feel normal again, some pitchers of water also having been brought over for them from the pump around the back of the house.

"Do let me know if either of you feel uneasy or have any difficulties breathing over the next few days. Especially you, Anna." Doctor Clarkson gave her a pointed look, one which was then mirrored by her husband. John stretched his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. Anna nodded in agreement.

Doctor Clarkson nodded.

"But nothing else seems the matter. Come by the hospital and book an appointment this week, just so we can be sure. And ask Lord Grantham if you can take a few days rest. Not that it should be a problem."

Anna nodded meekly, and John nodded too.

"We can ask him a little later, once things are cleared up here." John reassured the doctor.

Doctor Clarkson seemed satisfied. "And if either of you have difficulties breathing, or something feels wrong, do not hesitate to call me. Smoke inhalation can be more dangerous than the fire itself."

Clarkson noticed that both husband and wife were still taking regular, deep breaths and he was satisfied that if they stayed here a little longer by themselves to recover things may soon return to normal.

"Right, I will go over and see if anyone else needs my help. See you later."

"Thank you, Doctor." Bates called out as he walked away, whilst Anna smiled in gratitude, still seemingly in a world of her own.

She was shaking slightly, but John had seen this.

Once the doctor had left, John turned fully to his wife. "Anna…"

Hearing him speak her name with such care and compassion caused Anna to finally break down in tears. She turned and flung her arms around him, pulling him closer as she sought the comfort that his hold brought her.

John shushed her, calming her gently, rubbing her back and kissing her hairline. "You're here now. We're safe. We're both here."

"I was so frightened," Anna cried into his chest, almost so that John could barely hear her. But he did, and his heart broke for her. "I felt so helpless. Like before…"

John moved one of his arms from around her, moving it down to hold her around the stomach, meaning that she leaned back a little. He made eye contact with her, and then proceeded to move the arm from around her shoulders to cup her cheek. "This isn't like before," he began calmly, aware after all of the times she had woken from her nightmares that she needed to be reassured like this. She needed to be told the obvious. She needed to know that she was safe, and that she was no longer trapped and helpless. "Listen to me, you are not there. Not anymore. You're safe, you're here." He reached forward and placed the most gentlest of kisses on her forehead. "I'm here."

Anna closed her eyes, leaning forward into the kiss, her shaking visibly coming under control as her mind started to register their surroundings and the situation.

And when she opened her eyes again, John was there. He was always there. Her husband. She allowed herself a small smile and muttered a sincere, "Thank you."

"You never need to thank me." John protested, stroking her cheek and her stomach simultaneously with his hands.

They shared a knowing look and smile, before they were interrupted by the arrival of Mrs Hughes across the lawn.

"Doctor Clarkson told me you were both passed fit," she announced her arrival, hoping that her light-hearted tone could mask the fear she had previously felt.

John nodded for both of them, and only then did he turn around once more to see that the fire service had almost extinguished the fire, or at least he could not see the glowing colours coming from the windows anymore. He did hope that the house was not severely damaged. It would eat away at Lord Grantham, that was for certain.

Mrs Hughes saw his face and explained for him, "They are almost done. Luckily the fire did not spread further. They think we can go back inside soon once they check the ceilings are secure too. We will make some tea and some sandwiches for everyone, and then we will all go together to the drawing room. Her Ladyship wants us all to be together." The housekeeper smiled. She then turned to Anna and reached out her hand to stroke her arm. "And how are you, dear? You had us all so worried."

Anna smiled slightly and nodded, "I feel better."

Finally, Mrs Hughes could take it no longer. "Oh, come here!" She pulled the younger maid into her arms, as a mother would her daughter, and embraced her tightly, hoping that the tears would not fall from her eyes. Anna clung to Mrs Hughes just as tightly. "Oh, thank goodness," Mrs Hughes murmured into her ear.

Anna smiled up at her husband from over the housekeeper's shoulder.

Mrs Hughes pulled away after a few moments and promptly swiped at her eyes. "Now, you two stay here and rest a little more. I can call you over when we are given the all clear."

The housekeeper did not wait for much of a response. Mrs Hughes simply stroked both of their arms, smiled and walked back across to the group. She turned around once more, just to ensure that both of them were fine, and let another relieved smile cross her lips as she saw them embracing – a beautiful silhouette in the light of the moon.

* * *

"Tea. Our answer to everything."

Mary raised her cup, having given little George to Charles for a moment.

All of the family, their guests and the servants had gathered in the drawing room. Some more chairs had been brought through from the other rooms and from downstairs and even old Carson had been persuaded - or forced, really - to sit in the presence of the Dowager, the events of the night having finally caught up with him. He was a little red in the face and Mrs Hughes had been worried for his health, and after speaking to His Lordship both of them managed to persuade him to sit, much to his chagrin.

"You mean _your _answer to everything." Cora responded with a tongue in cheek, all the while sipping at her own tea, making her comment void.

Charles chuckled to himself as he held a sleeping George – quite how he had managed to fall asleep again during all of the commotion, no one could quite believe. Sybbie, on the other hand, was still active and very much awake in the arms of her father. She was constantly looking this way and that at all of the people here, wanting to see everything that was going on.

John was standing a little away from the rest of the group, resting against the wall nearest one of the windows, attempting to rest his leg but not wanting to draw attention to it. The biting pain in his knee had resurfaced with a vengeance, and he knew he would struggle with it for the days to come. He had managed to flex it a few times before Mrs Hughes had come over and sternly instructed him to sit down.

"I will be fine, Mrs Hughes. Just a little stiff." The housekeeper had moved to get him a chair, before Bates had interjected, "I might just go down for some water." He fancied something cooler than tea, and he had already drank his fair share in the last half an hour, it having helped to keep him calm and relaxed.

Mrs Hughes simply shook her head and rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, but she let him go regardless.

Bates took one more look across at Anna, who was stood with Mr Branson and Miss Sybbie. He smiled as he watched them interact – Anna was always brilliant with children, and whenever she saw little Sybil he was reminded of this. The little girl was now reaching across to his wife, wanting to be held by her, and Anna obliged with a smile, taking the little girl into her arms as she continued to talk with their friend. There was less to talk about with Tom now – at least topics had been restricted after his merging with the family upstairs – but they still found time to talk with him, and ask about him, as he did them too.

Sybbie instantly settled in her arms, and it seemed like the night was finally beginning to catch up with her, because she instantly rested her head on Anna's shoulder, closing her eyes as Anna rocked her back and forth in her arms.

At this, John left to go downstairs and get his glass of water. He had stopped to have a conversation with His Lordship earlier when they had all been given the all clear, and he had thanked him profusely for coming back inside and helping him to save Anna. His employer had merely shook his head and replied that he still had a lot to owe Bates for, even though John had considered the 'debt' as Lord Grantham had called it for years – he had never considered it one – repaid as soon as he had given him a job at Downton Abbey all those years ago. The help he had received for the past years – through all of the times he had embarrassed the house with his prison sentences – had been more than enough, but his heart swelled with pride at the thought that His Lordship would have risked his life to help his old batman.

He had also asked about some time off for Anna to rest and recover, explaining the situation and the recommendations of Doctor Clarkson. Lord Grantham had given them both the rest of the week – the next few days – off. Bates had thanked him once more and shook his hand.

Downstairs, it was a lot quieter. All of the servants were upstairs, therefore John had free reign of the quarters. He poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen and downed it instantly before pouring himself another. This time he drank it slower.

He placed the glass down on the kitchen table and started to extend his leg once more, wincing at the pain he felt there. He rubbed it through his trousers and mentally noted that he needed to use some of the cream Anna bought for him when they returned to the cottage later. It would help a little – nothing much – but it was an instant relief, even if it did not last.

Thinking about Anna, he thought about returning upstairs, wanting to be by her side. He finished his glass of water, washed it up and placed it back in the cupboard before heading back upstairs.

However, when he reached the drawing room, he found his wife nowhere in sight.

Sybbie was back with Tom, therefore she could not have taken the girl upstairs to bed. Everyone else was immersed in their own conversations, therefore Bates could weave in and out of the groups undetected. He left the drawing room and walked into the hallway, only to find that empty too. He continued into the next closest room, the library, and looked around, finally spotting her over by the window, perched on a seat that she had moved just beside the large windows.

He did not want to startle her, she seemed lost in her thoughts, and she was wrapped in a large blanket that Doctor Clarkson had given her shortly before he had left to return to the village, once the all clear had been given. She looked so innocent and fragile, and for a moment the possibilities of tonight ran through his mind, causing him to shudder.

Anna seemed to sense that she was not alone, and she turned. Once she saw that it was him, she smiled and beckoned for him to join her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I needed a glass of water," John explained, pulling up another chair beside her. He instantly reached over and took one of her hands that were peeking out through the blanket. "What about you? Why are you in here?"

Anna closed her eyes painfully, and John instantly knew she was thinking about that night. "It was so loud in there," she began to explain. "And everyone was there. It reminded me of…"

She could not continue, suddenly feeling sick. John understood and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"But you're here." He reminded her once more. It was almost like a mantra, whenever she felt like this he would use the same words to reassure her.

Anna seemed to leave her thoughts quicker this time – it varied – and she smiled and nodded. "I know."

She turned and reached across to close the distance between their lips, kissing him softly. A surge of relief washed through his entire body at the feel of her lips. He had wanted to kiss her properly ever since this morning. He responded enthusiastically, but they broke off the kiss mutually before it became too heated. Anna, however, did not have the strength to pull completely back, and instead let her forehead rest against his for a few moments afterwards.

John smiled, loving it when their kisses ended like this. He loved to feel her so close, to remind himself of everything they had overcome in their lives to reach this moment.

He felt Anna pull away a few moments later, and he watched as she smiled at him, "Thank you for saving me."

John gave her a silly look. He kissed the hand he was still holding twice before covering it even more with his other.

"I promised you no harm would come to you again." He watched as her eyes lit up at the memory – a memory of the darker times, but the times when they were beginning to come through into the light. His smile widened as he thought about continuing, "I also promised we would grow old together, surrounded by our children. I have no intention of breaking either promise."

John reached forward and placed one of his hands over her stomach, where the smallest of swells could be detected – although only if someone was looking. He only knew because he had seen the naked swell and because his hands cradled it lovingly every night.

"And I will personally be escorting you to your appointment with Doctor Clarkson tomorrow afternoon."

Anna felt her heart swell at his gesture. Even if he was highly overprotective, she loved him even more for it. She reached over and kissed him once more, placing her own hand over his on her stomach, over the area where their child was growing – the proof of their unending love. The proof that their love could survive anything.

Suddenly overcome with tiredness, Anna whispered gently against his lips as she pulled apart and he was only too happy to oblige, "Take me home, Mr Bates."


End file.
